Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27160766-20170705123830/@comment-27459579-20180914220638
Bewertung NicStar211 vs. Just a Jester NicStar HR vs. Jester RR Runde NicStar Der Einstieg ist ganz gut. Vor allem der Reim gefällt mir besonders gut. Auch die Lines danach über die Identitäten seines Gegners gehen gut klar. Das mit der Paarungsbekanntgabe verstehe ich logisch nicht ganz und das mit Fäkalhumor ist auch nicht so krass. Trotzdem stabiler erster Part. Die Casanova-Line in Part 2 ist ein Selbstdiss. Jester reißt Frauen auf? Wo puncht das? Das mit den Konzepten trifft auch nicht so ganz, weil Jester schon lange keine Konzeptrunden mehr hatte. Die letzten vier Lines sind aber wieder solide. Insgesamt gefällt mir der erste Part besser als der zweite aber insgesamt geht die Runde klar. Runde Jester Der Einstieg ist schon mal okay. Das mit den Konzepten geht klar und das mit den Pointen auch. Die Accountlines sind sehr gut und das mit dem Battle Royale ebenfalls. Der Abschluss sitzt auch. Insgesamt schöner erster Part. In der „Hook“ macht er leider einen Grammatikfehler, was die Line etwas runterzieht aber insgesamt geht das als Hook textlich klar. Dann kommt Part 2 und die ersten zwei Lines sind nur okay. Meinen Part lasse ich natürlich raus. Der Abschluss von Part zwei ist leider recht schwach. Das mit Jester Prank geht noch klar aber der Rest puncht leider nicht so gut wie Part 1. Die Hook 2 sitzt inhaltlich aber wieder gut. Vor allem die letzten vier Lines sind gut. Der zweite Part kommt leider nicht an den ersten heran aber die Hooks sind ganz gut und der erste sitzt größtenteils auch. Aber ich gebe ja eh nur einen Punkt, also kommen wir ohne Zwischenwertung zu dem anderen Battle. Jester HR vs. NicStar RR Runde Jester Der Einstieg ist ganz okay. Die nächsten vier Zeilen sind auch nur okay. Weiß nicht, wieso er Gasthook sagt aber gut. Das mit dem „Ich war früher mal ziemlich schlecht“ klingt wie „Jetzt bin ich ziemlich gut“, aber danach führt er das weiter aus und das kann man so bringen. Das danach mit den Fristen ist ganz okay und das mit Arroganz ganz witzig und die Konzeptline ist auch gut. Vorhersehbar aber gut. Das mit dem größten Witz von allen sitzt auch und der Abschluss, wo er sagt, dass Nic der Einzige ist, den nichts ausmacht, sitzt auch ganz gut. Insgesamt ist die erste Hälfte ziemlich schwach aber in der zweiten Hälfte holt er wieder einiges raus. Runde NicStar Das Intro mit der Abgabefrist ist ganz witzig. Die ersten Lines in Part eins sitzen auch ganz gut, auch wenn Line drei und vier ziemlich schlecht gereimt sind. Der nächste Vierzeiler ist wieder relativ mittelmäßig, da man das mit dem Verpeilen vielleicht etwas besser hätte umsetzen können. Der nächste Vierzeiler ist dann wieder gut und das mit den Beats am Ende von Part 1 ist auch gelungen. Insgesamt hat der erste Part ein paar überflüssige Lines aber kontert die Gegenrunde ziemlich gut. Den Einstieg in Part zwei finde ich dann eher mittelmäßig aber der zweite Vierer sitzt wieder. Dann kommen wieder ein paar Okay-Lines aber der Abschluss sitzt wieder sehr gut. Also, wie soll man das Battle zusammenfassen? In Runde 1 hat Nic eine solide Hinrunde gebracht. Jester hat in seiner Rückrunde einen guten und einen weniger guten Part. Hier sehe ich beide ungefähr auf einem Level. In Runde 2 hat Jester erneut eine Runde gebracht, die halb gut und halb weniger gut war. Nic hat solide gekontert aber leider auch ein paar Schrott-Lines im Text. Beide haben hier ein solides Finale abgeliefert. Ich kann und will mich nicht entscheiden. Unentschieden 1:1!